In general, display devices have a structure in which wires having different potentials are stacked in a panel periphery in which electronic elements such as thin-film transistors are arranged. For example, a display device has a structure in which a first power supply line for supplying power supply voltage to a thin-film transistor and a second power supply line for supplying, to an organic EL element, a voltage different from the voltage supplied by the first power supply line are stacked via an insulating film. As such, when a conductive foreign object or a pinhole is formed between the wires having different potentials in the manufacturing process, an interwire short circuit may occur which could hinder panel driving and cause deterioration of panel yield.
In order to avoid such a problem, a wiring layout that allows an interwire short circuit to be resolved (repaired) even after auxiliary wire formation, for example, has been proposed (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example). In PTL 1, an interwire short circuit is resolved by providing, at a three-dimensional crossing point between an auxiliary wire and a signal wire such as DSL or WS having a different potential from the auxiliary wire, an opening in one of the wires and cutting the other wire, via the opening, by laser